


With You

by vivelarepublique



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Fluff, God I love these three, Kissing, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelarepublique/pseuds/vivelarepublique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Combeferre makes a simple observation about Grantaire: "he's so hot," a statement which promptly causes his boyfriend Enjolras to nearly give himself a concussion against a wall. Luckily, simple observations sometimes lead to simple solutions. Based off a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr post. That's it that's the fic. Kudos to [Emily ](http://grantairely.tumblr.com)for sending it to me, and unintentionally making this little thing happen.
> 
> Title from the song "With You" from the musical Pippin.

The first time it happens, Enjolras almost gives himself a concussion.

It's Enjolras and Combeferre's turn to host the Amis' monthly potluck dinner, and Grantaire has just left their kitchen when Combeferre sighs, "He's so hot."

Enjolras' head promptly meets with the handle of the refrigerator with a loud _thunk_.

Before Combeferre can say anything, Grantaire pops his head back in the room. "Is everything okay?"

"YES," Enjolras says, beef red, voice about an octave higher than usual.

"Okaaaaay," Grantaire drawls, leaving for the living room with a shrug.

"Are you alright?" Combeferre asks, walking over to his boyfriend. "You hit your head pretty hard. Here, look at me, let me make sure you don't have a concussion."

"I don't have a-," Enjolras huffs. He lowers his voice and meets Combeferre's eyes. "Grantaire. You said...about Grantaire."

"That he's hot? Yeah?" Enjolras flails his arms wildly. "You _sure_ you don't have a concussion?"

"Positive. I'm just...I...we agree. About that. Statement."

Combeferre gives a wicked grin. "Oh do we now?"

*

The third time, Grantaire leaves after a meeting at the Musain, still splattered with paint from his class, laughing with Joly and Bossuet.

"He's _so_ hot," Combeferre says. This time, Enjolras forgoes the hard surface of the table to smack his head into Combeferre's shoulder instead, making a pitiful noise.

Combeferre pats his head with a sigh.

*

The ninth time, Combeferre doesn't even need to say anything.

Grantaire had been showing off one of his new tattoos (a sunflower à la Van Gogh) on his rib cage to Jehan, and when he leaves the room, Enjolras bangs his head against Combeferre's back so hard, the latter goes into a coughing fit.

"I think we need to have a chat with him," Combeferre says when he finally stops coughing.

*

The tenth time it happens, Grantaire doesn't leave the room. He is instead squashed between his two new boyfriends, trying and failing not to laugh as Enjolras kisses the ticklish spot behind his ear.

"We think you're hot," Combeferre says into Grantaire's neck before trailing kisses along his bared collarbone.

"Very much so," Enjolras adds, a bit breathless, into Grantaire's ear.

Grantaire gulps and gives a little gasp as Combeferre scraps his scalp with his nails, hands tangled in his hair. "Oh..." He catches his breath, and gulps again before continuing, "Well, I mean, I think you both are, too..."

Enjolras and Combeferre smile, and their conversation continues for a long while, with hands and lips and sighs instead of words.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi on [tumblr](http://vivelarepublique.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
